theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
:For Humans that exhibit properties beyond that of a typical member of the species, see wizard and metahuman. '' '''Humans '''or 'Homo sapiens sapiens','' are the predominant intelligent life form on the planet Earth. With a population of 8.1 billion, the human race is the most populous on the planet and so far in the known universe. Humans are a humanoid bipedal race remarkable for their adaptability and status as one of the few species that is able to manipulate Red Matter. Present on almost every continent, humans come in a wide variety of cultures, speak a wide variety of languages and are the dominating force of politics on their homeworld. Other Homo sapiens offshoot subspecies include Elves and Dwarves. Humans are less likely to have magical abilities compared to the two other humanoids, but their sheer numbers mean that most magical individuals are Human. History Stone Age Modern humans deviated from other primates around 1.8 million years ago and first came into being on the continent of Africa, initially coexisting with Neanderthals and forming primitive hunter-gather tribes, forming rudimentary language and art while living in cave dwellings. Bronze and Iron Age Human civilization rose in the Mesopotamian era. Culture, religion and language arose and became the species' defining traits. From the cradle of civilization, humanity branched off into many other civilizations, forming an extremely diverse array of cultures as they spread across the Earth. Over time nations developed, and from nations were spawned empires. Two of the most powerful ancient empires spawned were the Egyptian and Roman empires. Though it is not confirmed, the first discovery of Red Matter (Areum) may have occurred during this time period. At the time of its discovery it would not have been very well understood, and like steam power, treated as a mere novelty or perhaps sorcery, given the lack of knowledge regarding its magical potential and the special containment it required. The Roman Empire collapsed in 476 CE. Its collapse sent shockwaves throughout the Western world, which entered a dark age, though Eastern civilization continued to flourish for some time. Religion began to play an increasingly more centric and powerful role in the affairs of nation-states, and many of the Roman Empire's successors both claimed and exercised authority through religion. Crusades were common, with the rise of Islam, and lasted well into the following centuries. Medieval Period During the 11th century, the first confirmed manuscripts making reference to Areum were created, detailing the use of a 'crimson aether' that had mystical properties. Wizards began emerging during this time period but were often persecuted and declared enemies of the states they lived in. During this period encounters with the reclusive and far less widespread Dwarf and Elf species became more commonplace, leading to social interactions such as trade, commerce, cultural exchange, religious missions and most regrettably warfare and genocide. Vlad the Impaler created a short-lived Human subspecies with the use of Red Matter, though it went extinct shortly after his own death. Crusades The Human organization Knights Illuminor formed during this time as a religious institution dedicated to the study of magic and, far from their modern incarnation's objectives, persecution of wizards and individuals who practiced magic, deeming it as satanic and the power of the devil. The Knights Illuminor undertook and was heavily involved in the Crusades, waging holy war and fighting in the name of the Catholic Church. Age of Sail and Renaissance In Europe during the Renaissance, Humans flourished in art and scholarly pursuits during what was deemed a rebirth of classical values. Naturalism increased in art, education and patronage of art became a staple of society. Humanism rose as a new school of thought that placed importance on the Human condition and experiences rather than the supernatural or divine, resulting in a higher interest in societal and earthly pursuits. Humans spread throughout the globe and became more interconnected during the Age of Sail, where European powers began to constantly establish colonies in a scramble to exploit resources of other continents. It is during this era where Humans became notorious for enslaving other non-Human species and even exploiting, mistreating and similarly enslaving other Humans. During this era, Areum became somewhat more accessible, leading to a steady increase of wizards. Industrial Revolution During the Industrial Revolution, Humans went from being an agricultural-based society to one based on factories, manufacturing, and technology. This great leap in mass production meant that more products and tools were available to more people, including Areum. This eventually resulted in the wizarding community growing so massive that they were forced to expose themselves to non-magical humans, leading to the full integration of magic into society afterwards, and in some cases the exploration of wizards by various authoritarian governments and governments during wartime. 20th century Humans were at the forefront of and responsible for major incidents that changed the face of the Earth in the 20th century. Two bloody World Wars were fought between major human powers, resulting in devastation of populations and infrastructure across the globe in each conflict. At this time, never before had history seen mechanized warfare deployed this widely or implemented this thoroughly, especially not with Areum powering magi-tec equipment and soldiers on both sides of each war. In the aftermath of these bloody wars, the United Nations was formed in order to prevent future conflicts, to promote peace and global cooperation, and to also undo some of the damage that Humankind had done to the planet and their fellow sentient races upon it. An example of this was the Universal Declaration of Humanoid Rights, which protected all humanoids but not yet Anthro-feralis. In the 1980s, a sudden surge in previously non-existent metahumans saw thousands of individuals globally gaining reality-warping powers that did not require the use of Rm, violating then-current understandings of the universe. These powered individuals, many of them, wracked havoc in the countries and communities in which they lived, spreading chaos and devastation as warlords rose into power. Eventually, with the combined effort of national militaries, resistance chapters and others, these parahumans were brought down and order was restored, but at great cost. This awakening incident would forever change the world. In response, national groups like the United Liberators Coalition and the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force were formed to combat the rising tide. Modern Day Humans in the modern day enjoy a greater standard of living than their predecessors, and also likewise generally treat their non-Human counterparts with greater respect as well, thanks to recent generations being raised to see other sentient as equal. However despite this, there is some tension between Humans and other species, especially and often caused by older, more traditional Humans. They remain the dominant force in government, economy and almost every field imaginable, which often does not accurately represent the interests or stances of non-Human groups. Characteristics Humans are known for their incredibly adaptive and resilient biology, which some scientists believe to be one of the key factors granting them the ability to not utilize magic but also manifest as metahumans, a trait not seen in other humanoid races. Humans, compared to other humanoid species on Earth, have great stamina and potential for strength given training and exercise. Elves and Dwarves are not as adaptable as Humans. They are also highly innovative, constructing civilizations with advanced technologies and cities in order to make life easier, building complex societies and machines to fulfill basic needs, as well as being capable of adept problem solving skills on an individual level. * The typical human is classified as a Type-I Human due to not possessing any extraordinary powers and in effect representing the typical example of the species. * Humans with the disposition to manipulate Red Matter are classified as Type-II Humans. Wizards have been believed to have existed throughout all of human history, though not many were able to use their powers until the Industrial Revolution era where Rm became more commonplace and more easily accessible. * Humans who are able to perform reality-bending feats of supernatural nature without the use of even Rm are considered 'metahumans' and are classified as Type-III Humans. This third type of human is a recent development in human history with the first known cases appearing in the 1980s. The only other species to develop similar abilities is ''Anthro feralis''. Legal Status Humans enjoy more protections, rights, and privileges than any other species on Earth, due to their sapience and dominance in nearly all fields, and are virtually guaranteed preference over animals, ''Anthro feralis'' and even other humanoids in most jurisdictions. The UN Declaration of Universal Humanoid Rights explicitly outlines rights that must be guaranteed to all human beings regardless of their origin, social status or creed. However this declaration is not enforced nor is it respected by all of the UN's member states, resulting in some countries whose human leaderships are notorious for suppressing even their own human populations. List of notable Humans Category:Sentient